deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tali'Zorah
Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is one of the first party members of the Mass Effect Franchise. One of the most popular characters that consistently appears in the entire trilogy and one of Shephard's most precious and loyal allies to their crew. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents *The Engineer (Team Fortress 2) *The Medic (Team Fortress 2) *The Spy (Team Fortress 2) *Genji (Overwatch) *Zenyatta (Overwatch) *Torbjörn (Overwatch) *Orisa (Overwatch) *Tracer (Overwatch) *Bastion (Overwatch) *Mercy (Overwatch) *Sombra (Overwatch) *Moira (Overwatch) *Frank "Doc" DuFresne (Red vs Blue) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) *Jimmy Neutron *Plankton *Stewie Griffin *Dexter *Miles "Tails" Prower *Predator *Fulgore Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya (pilgramage), Tali'Zorah vas Neema (post-pilgramage), and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy *Height: 5' 8" *Weight: 120 Ibs *Occupation: Quarian machinist, Crew-member of the Normandy, and Admiral of the Migrant Fleet *Drunk Tali is best Tali Qurian Physiology *Superhuman physical characteristics *Aside from their immune systems Quarians have a robust physically Enviro-suit *Protects the Quarian from the environment and various bacteria and viruses *Onboard VIs constantly monitor the suit's integrity and the wearer's health *Allows them to move freely in the vacuum of space Abilities *Skilled Markswoman *Expert Grenadier *Master Mechanic *Skilled Hacker *Adept hand-to-hand combatant *First aid *Energy Drain Omni-tool *Omni-tools are projected orange holographic displays that appear on the user's forearm *They are multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools as well as computers used for a variety of civilian and battlefield tasks *They are standard issue for soldiers and first-in colonists *They can be used for many different sorts of applications **Flashlight **Scanner **Repairing items **Dispensing medi-gel **Programming and hacking **Camera **Video, audio and holographic communication **Projecting holographic images; omni-tattoos **Downloading and playing video games **Converting items into omni-gel **Manufacturing objects in real time **Using Tech Talents and Powers **Applying upgrades to items Weapons *M-27 Scimitar **Elite military-grade shotgun **Capable of rapid fire and deadly at short range **Effective against shields and biotic barriers, but weak against armor **Originally created for the Eclipse Mercenary group *Reegar Carbine **An electrical weapon that improves the design of the smaller Arc Pistol **Maintains a sustained current on its targets **Great against shields and biotic barriers, but moderate against armor **Named after the Quarian Marine for his valiant efforts against the Geth *M-5 Phalanx **A highly accurate and lethal sidearm **Effective against armor, but weak against shields and biotic barriers **An upgrade for the M-3 Predator *Combat Drone **A drone Tali affectionately named Chatika vas Paus **They can draw enemy fire while stunning them and damaging their shields *Defense Drone **Can electrocute enemies within its range *Grenades *Knife **Sheathed at her hip **Only used to attack Legion/Geth VI when they overpowered Shepard Feats *Disabled and extracted some recordings from a Geth which were programmed to self-destruct if they are ever captured *Escapes a group of Turian mercenaries and traps them in an incinerator *Survived an assassination attempt by some of Saren's minions *Fights alongside Commander Shephard against the rogue Spectre; Saren, the Geth, and the reaper; Sovereign *Helped retake a Quarian ship over-runned by Geth *Takes down several Geth units by herself *Survived the suicide mission through the Omega 4 Relay *Took her father's place on the Admiralty Board *Helped retake the Quarian homeworld from Geth powered by Reaper upgrades Faults *Same weaknesses as any Quarian **Quarians while relatively durable have very weak immune systems, meaning any puncture to her suit would be a death sentence *No effective long-ranged weaponry *She is only effective against tech-based opponents or synthetics such as the Geth and does poorly against purely combat or biotic-based opponents *Can get drunk easily *Suffers from a Guilt complex *Young and inexperienced *Not a very effective leader *Can be convicted of her trial and exiled from the Migrant Fleet for her father's actions *Commits suicide after witnessing the destruction of her people *Kinetic Shields can't protect the user from toxins, radiation, extreme temperatures, and directed energy weapons Category:Mass Effect Characters Category:Aliens Category:Space explorers Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Inventor Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Cyborg Category:Knife Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Hacker Category:Gun Wielders Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Marksman Category:Bombers Category:Leaders Category:Hunters Category:Younger Combatants Category:Healers